Hangover
by CrazySuperHeroine
Summary: ' "Whak thime ihs hsit, Loghan?" Logan gaped at the Latino, whose head had shot up so unexpectedly that it caused the hammer in his head to grow stronger. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Logan asked, his eyebrows rose in question. ' The guys get drunk ( or maybe not all ) & wake up with ... weird changes to their bodies . Whoops, what happened ? Cargan & Kames .. Right


A short brunette groaned as he opened his eyes. His head felt like it weighed a ton and the hammering wasn't helping. He gripped the sides of his head, hoping that it would, somehow, stop the thudding pain. It failed. Giving up, Logan turned to his side, a soft smile breaking through his throbbing exterior when he sees a very naked Latino dead asleep.

_Wait, what?_ Logan did a double take, glancing down Carlos's body. Yep, Carlos was definitely naked. In Logan's bed. With a naked Logan. The brown-eyed brunette pushed away his blanket, barely registering the sticky, white substance that was drying on it. Sure enough, Logan was as bare as the day he was born. His heart raced, not exactly a good combination with his painful headache. _What the heck happened last night?_

Logan sat up, rubbing his aching butt, and tried his hardest to gather the bits of his scattered memories of the previous night. The short brunette remembered how they had planned to go grab some drinks after helping their director put together Big Time Bloopers as a celebration for completing yet another BTR season. Once the director allowed them to leave, Kendall pushed Logan straight out the door, ordering him to bring the car up front while the three of them grabbed their necesarry items; phone, iPod, wallet and a Sharpie, just in case they ran into some crazy, screaming fans.

Logan sighed, dashing back towards his dressing room to grab his own stuff and ran out to the BTR-mobile that they used in filming. It was their convertible at the moment. Only until Big Time Rush stops creating new episodes. He started the engine and parked in front of the entrance, waiting for his three best buddies, one of which was his adorable boyfriend. Once everyone had settled in the car, Carlos, who called 'shotgun' and was now sitting next to Logan, plugged his iPod into the radio and blasted songs all the way to a certain bar that both Kendall and James claimed was brilliant. The four guys sang along, not caring how many cars had stopped to stare at them. They were free from filming, for now. The very least they could do was enjoy themselves, right?

Logan was disrupted from his memories when he felt Carlos fidgeting next to him. He turned his heard to look at the Latino, who had just woken up with a very obvious headache. Carlos pushed his head up, just a bit, and groaned before burying his face back into the pillow beneath him. "Whak thime ihs hsit, Loghan?"

Logan gaped at the Latino, whose head had shot up so unexpectedly that it caused the hammer in his head to grow stronger. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Logan asked, his eyebrows rose in question.

Carlos turned to him and shrugged before opening his mouth to speak. However, Logan's loud gasp stopped his words. Logan's slender fingers pointed at Carlos's open mouth. "Babe, what is _that_?" Logan shrieked, causing Carlos to close his mouth and stare at his best friend slash boyfriend in confusion.

"Whak? Whak'sh in mah mauth?"

Logan grabbed his phone from his nightstand, activated his front camera and steadied it in front of Carlos's open mouth. Something glinted as the morning sun light shone itself threw the room windows. Carlos's face scrunched up as he focused his eyes on his tongue. Logan gulped as he watched Carlos wiggle his tongue, not the slightest bit of pain evident on his face.

"Whak the fahk? Ihs taht a shtud?" Carlos wiggled his tongue again, watching in awe as his diamond tongue stud shone on Logan's camera. Suddenly, Carlos laughed. _Laughed_.

"W-What the?" Logan glared at Carlos. Was this Latino really that unaffected by the tongue stud?

Carlos shrugged. "Awh, chome on, Loghie," he said, sounding much like a when he had first learned how to speak. "It'sh not taht bhad!"

"Carlos," Logan sighed, smacking his forehead. "You have a fucking tongue stud, you can't talk normally and we're naked."

Carlos grinned, leaning closer to his flustered lover. "Ah reahlised," he whispered. "Whant tah have shome fuhn?"

The Latino ran his hand towards Logan's crotch, pressing a kiss into the short brunette's neck. Logan moaned as Carlos's knuckles brushed against his limp dick, feeling it come to life. When Carlos wrapped his palm around Logan's member, the brunette pushed him away.

"N-No, babe!" Logan grunted as he held Carlos an arm's length away. "We've only started dating three months ago!"

Which was true. Carlos and Logan had been, obviously, crushing on one another since the end of the first season. However, none of them dared to make a move for fear of being rejected. It was all thanks to James and Kendall, who took matters into their own hands, that the two shorties got together three months ago. The two tall boyfriends had forced Logan and Carlos into admiting their crushes on one another, unaware that the other was just around the corner. Once they heard one another's confessions, Logan and Carlos ran into one another, hugging and kissing and, fucking finally, made things official between them.

Carlos frowned. "In thish shituathion," Carlos stated, sweeping his arm down both their naked bodies. "It'sh ohbvioush whak weh did lasht naight."

"No," Logan firmly said. "Not now." Logan felt himself blush, realising that he, too, wanted '_tah have shome fuhn_' with his Carlitos. Yet, the humidity and stickiness of his body was unbearable. He would do anything for a bath. He nudged Carlos, who wore his best puppy-dog expression in hopes to soften Logan up, and cocked his head to the bathroom. "Bath?"

Carlos beamed and jumped out of bed, heading straight for the bathroom. Logan chuckled and followed closely behind the Latino. Carlos kissed Logan the second the brunette entered the bathroom and wasted no time in throwing the two of them in the shower. _Maybe there's time for a quickie_, Logan thought as he pulled Carlos closer to him, thrusting his hips up to rub his growing erection onto the Latino's skin. Carlos, who knew what it meant instantly, smiled.

A few hours later, the short couple finally exited the bathroom. Logan's butt ached harder, seeing as how Carlos's enormous length had just stretched him like there was no tomorrow, and he was limping slightly. A little unnoticeable unless you were studying him closely like a predator, or Carlos. They dressed casually, throwing their pillows at one another whenever the silence was overpowering.

Suddenly, in between the couple's playful pillow fight, they heard a very familiar scream outside their door. Logan glanced at Carlos, who raised his eyebrows and walked towards their door. He swinged it open and immediately regretted his choice.

Logan peeked from behind Carlos, who had stood completely still and seemed to not be breathing. The sight before him nearly caused him to pass out. James was butt-naked. And.. _Is that a tattoo above his butt crack?_ Logan thought as his mouth fell open.

Logan and Carlos squinted their eyes, looking at the black letters above James's butt. It took both the guys a while before they realised what those words were. _Kendall Schmidt's_. Without warning, the two of them burst into laughter, causing James to finally be aware of their existence. The short guys were rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs from laughing too hard.

"What the? It's not funny!" James roared, his cheeks growing bright red as he covered up his unbelievably long dick with the couch pillow. "Why is your name tattooed to my butt?"

James had turned to Kendall, who was in just his boxers and slumped on the couch. The blonde shrugged, the skull tattoo on his shoulder moving along. "'Cause it _is_ mine?"

James glared at his green-eyed boyfriend. "Fuck you."

"Yes, yes, we do it every night," Kendall retorted as he stood, green eyes staring into the hazel orbs. "Why is it such a big deal? It's better than having it tattooed to your dick or your balls, right?"

Logan sat up, wiping the tears from his eyes. He glanced at their leader, who was surprisingly sober. Kendall had trapped James on the kitchen counter, pressing butterfly kisses on the brunette's neck. "Plus, I fuck that tight ass every night. So why not have a tattoo to back that up, sweetheart?"

Logan gaped at his two best friends, one clearly seducing while the other was as red as a ripe tomato. Logan cleared his throat before Kendall's roaming hands could grip the pillow covering James's crotch. "Dude, we're right _here_," Logan announced, slightly disturbed by the scene unfolding in front of him. Sure, he and Carlos have seen the two younger but taller members kissing and groping one another, but they have never seen the two guys fuck one another. And Logan would like to be a virgin to that scene, thank you very much.

Kendall's head whipped around suddenly. "Oh, hi Logie, hi Carlitos," he greeted, as though he had just realised the two guys. The blonde stayed in his position, ignoring the squirming brunette beneath his arms. "Sober yet?"

"Well, sort of," Logan answered, rubbing his head from the decreased, dull ache. "And don't ask Carlos to talk 'cause he'll just blabber."

Kendall was silent for a minute, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion before his eyes brightened up again. "Oh, yeah! The tongue stud!"

Carlos and Logan gaped. "Whak? How dho yhou know?"

Kendall chuckled. "I wasn't even drunk by the time the three of you were shitfaced," Kendall said, turning his head to his James. "And I wasn't drunk when you dragged me into that tattoo parlour and wanted the two of us to be inked."

"I wasn't drunk when Carlos dragged you to follow him while he got his tongue pierced." Kendall turned his head towards the new couple, who had finally stood from their spot on the floor. "And I definitely wasn't drunk seeing as how I had to fucking drive all three of you back here."

Logan shifted his gaze, smiling sheepishly. Carlos was still gaping. "It'sh nhot ourh fault! Yhou fohrced ush tho dhrink taht dhrink!"

Kendall grinned. "Well, I didn't think you guys would be _that_ drunk to the extent that pretty boy here," Kendall paused and pointed at James, who had finally stopped struggling and decided to just stay in his place. "Would go get my name tattooed to his butt, Carlos to go and pierce his tongue whereas Logan would actually let Carlos fuck him."

Logan blushed, redder than James was, before he muttered, "How did you know we... You know?"

"You guys were so_ loud_!" Kendall burst, throwing his hands in the air as a dramatic effect. "I was lucky James was so drunk that he got my attention elsewhere."

Kendall winked at his brunette and kissed the tip of James's nose. James blushed harder before he cleared his throat. "Wait, I asked the _two_ of us to get inked?" James asked.

Kendall nodded, clearly oblivious to what James was trying to hint. James rolled his eyes. Yep, Kendall the oblivious. "So, where's yours?"

Kendall's eyes widened when he finally realised what James meant. Looks like he let something slip. "W-What n-no I didn't g-get one!"

Mr. Tall, Blonde and Eyebrows was stuttering, which was clear evidence that he was lying. "Idiot," James muttered, grabbing Kendall's wrists. "Don't lie to me. Where is it?"

Kendall shook his head, struggling to free himself from James's tight grip. Logan's eyes shone with mischief. He whispered something to Carlos, which made the Latino nod furiously.

"Hey, James!" Logan called out to his brunette friend, who was busy teasing his blonde lover. James turned, stared straight into Logan's brown eyes, and nodded. Telepathy between best friends. Really, the best magic ever. Logan walked over, stood behind Kendall, while Carlos helped James grip one of Kendall's wrists.

"What the fuck?" Kendall screamed when he realised that he was surrounded. "Oh God, let me go!"

Logan grinned, waiting for the nods of approval from his two other friends. "Tell us," James ordered, suddenly becoming the dominant one in their relationship. "Or else we'll resort to our actions that we've stopped since fifth grade."

Kendall cocked his head to glare at James, mouthing the word '_never_'. James shrugged and nodded to Logan. Kendall had no idea what hazel eyes was talking about. However, it didn't take long before he found out.

Logan cracked his knuckles, as though he was going to compete in a fight, but, instead, his slender fingers went to Kendall's hips. And tickled the poor blonde breathless.

"Screeeew all of, hahaha, you!" Kendall screamed in between his laughing. James grinned when Kendall's face turned just as red as his was. Finally, deciding that it was time to admit defeat, Kendall could only mumble, "Fine, stop! Stop! I'll tell, I'll tell!"

The three guys finally released their youngest member, whose hands gripped the kitchen counter as he calmed himself. When the blonde finally regained his composure, he glared at James. "You want to know so badly, don't you?"

James nodded, his arms folded neatly across his chest. Kendall sighed, closed his eyes, and pulled his boxers down. Logan and Carlos shut their eyes the second they saw Kendall's fingers hooked on the waistband of his Spiderman boxers. James stared in shock at his boyfriend's crotch.

No, not at Kendall's dick. At the black letters just above it. _James Maslow's_. Kendall waited for a reaction from his dumbfounded boyfriend. Seeing none, Kendall smiled and whispered huskily, "Love what you see, sweetheart?"

James's hazel eyes shot up to meet Kendall's, the hazel in it now replaced by a much darker colour. "Kendall, bedroom, _now_," James growled as he pulled Kendall towards their bedroom and slammed the door shut, leaving a slightly traumatised Logan and Carlos, who still had their eyes closed, behind.

Once the door slammed shut, the two boys finally snapped their eyes open. They stared at one another as loud moans began filling the silence. Well, that was quick. Logan collapsed on the couch, followed by Carlos, who threw himself on the shorter couch, and sighed.

"Damn, this is the last time I'm going to drink one of Kendall's creations."

"Yhou ghot taht right."

"Shut up, Carlos," Logan mumbled. "I can barely understand a word you're saying."

Carlos moved from his spot and laid next to Logan on the small couch. "Ah lohve yhou."

Logan managed to smile at Carlos's adorable expression. "Oh God, I love you too, you idiot," Logan muttered as he threw his arms around Carlos's waist and pulled him impossibly closer. Carlos started to sing one of their songs, quite horribly due to his lack of proper speech. Logan shut him up with a gentle kiss.

"Definitely _never_ going to drink Kendall's creations, _ever_."

_CRASH_!


End file.
